


Mr. Kinney and the Intern

by not_yet_defined



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: Set during season 3, sometime after 308, and before Brian and Justin get fired.





	Mr. Kinney and the Intern

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as 11 distinct drabbles over 3 separate posts at qaf_drabbles on IJ, and not in order. They are much better in order, altogether, I think. I don't like ratings, but I will say, these are not safe for work.

Justin carefully opened the door to Brian's office. Trying to move without sound, trying harder to ignore Brian's raised eyebrows and "what the fuck?" expression. 

"Yes, but why aim just for 18-34 year olds if you can appeal to an older demographic as well?" Brian spoke into the phone, his eyes following Justin as he brazenly pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out not one, but two kleenexes.

Brian covered the phone, whispering "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Justin hit Brian with a half-smile and a slow blink, "No puffs plus in the art department."

***

When Brian got home Justin was flopped on the couch watching some shit on the TV. "Hey," he said, without looking up.

Brian said nothing in return, heading into his bedroom, slipping out of his work clothes. He walked into the living area, naked, picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

Then he turned to Justin, "You know, you can't just come into my office whenever the urge strikes you, interns don't do that. Cynthia doesn't do that."

"Sorry Mr. Kinney," Justin replied, eyes anything but apologetic 

Brian's dick twitched, "You've been very bad, go to my room."

***

Justin sat up on the couch and reached out, wrapping one arm around Brian's waist, pulling him closer. He closed his free hand around Brian's semi-erect cock. He licked his lips and slid them around Brian's dick, sucking softly on the head, circling it with his tongue. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, biting them lightly as he let out a deep breath through his nose. He ran his fingers through Justin's hair, grabbing a handful and using it to pull Justin's head back and off of his now hard dick. Justin smiled at him smugly, "Yes, Mr. Kinney?"

***

Brian stared down into cool pools of blue, taking in wet lips, the slight flush creeping across pale skin, enjoying the feel of Justin's hair entwined between his fingers. Leaning over, he kissed Justin roughly, tasting traces of himself. He sighed against Justin's lips then straightened back up. His head fell back as he sank back into Justin's wet hot mouth and Justin tightened his arm around his waist. Brian grunted as Justin tongue teased his slit. Brian decided this probably wasn't going to help his efforts to stop getting hard every time Justin called him "Mr. Kinney." at work.

***

Brian looked in the mirror, straightening his tie. He grabbed his jacket off of it's hanger. As he passed by the lump on the bed, he swatted Justin's ass. Hard.

Justin rolled over, glaring at him.

"Time to get up Sunshine."

Justin looked a the clock. "Brian, it's fucking 6:45am."

Brian shrugged, "I just thought you might want to get in early, impress the boss."

Justin smirked, "I think I impressed him enough last night."

"No such thing as enough, Taylor."

Justin rolled back on to his stomach, wishing he didn't get a woody every time Brian called him "Taylor."

***

Brian smirked, at least he wasn't the only one who found their professional relationship occasionally ... _hard._ He shrugged on his jacket, grabbing his cup off the counter, and taking one last gulp before setting his mug in the sink. He glanced into the bedroom as picked up his briefcase. Through the panels he could see Justin lazily stroking himself and wished like hell he didn't have an early meeting with a client.

As he slid open the loft door, Justin called out from the bedroom, "See you at work, Mr. Kinney." He could hear the smugness in Justin's voice.

_Fucker._

***

Brian looked at the clock, then switched off his computer, slipped on his jacket, and made his way to the art department. It was quiet and dark, apart from the glow of a solitary computer in front of which Justin sat on a stool. Focused as he carefully moved the pen across the screen. 

"Taylor." 

Justin jumped. "Asshole," he laughed.

Brian leaned close, "What are you still doing here?" he murmured while snaking his hand under the neck of Justin's sweater and sliding it down his chest. 

Justin tilted his face up towards Brian, grinning, "Waiting for you, Mr. Kinney."

***

Brian leaned down catching Justin's mouth in a kiss. He pulled his arm from Justin's sweater and spun Justin around on the stool. 

His thigh slid between Justin's legs. He moaned as Justin pressed forward rubbing his cock along Brian's leg as he stood up. Justin continued to grind his dick against Brian's thigh, his tongue stroking Brian's with the same rhythm. 

Brian's hands drifted to the hem of Justin's sweather, pulling it up and off, swiftly attacking the exposed skin with tongue and teeth. Justin unbuttoned Brian's shirt, he was halfway down Brian's chest before remembering where they were.

***

Justin placed his hand against Brian's chest, gently pushing him back, "Brian," Brian grabbed his wrist pulling it down to his side as he leaned forward, "not..." he panted as Brian flicked his nipple with the tip of his tongue. He continued kissing and licking a path downward. 

Justin moaned, deciding he didn't give a shit where they were as Brian undid his pants, and slid them down while simultaneously licking the length of his dick through Justin's black briefs. 

Justin's hands sank into Brian's hair, his cock sank into Brian's wet, hot mouth, a loud moan escaping his lips.

***

Justin rocked his hips, gently fucking Brian's face. His hands slid through Brian's hair, lightly clasping the back of his head - more in an effort to steady himself than to guide Brian's movements. Brian didn't need any help in that department. 

Justin could feel his orgasm build, his hands tightened in Brian's hair. Brian swallowed around him and he involuntarily thrust his hips, holding Brian's head in place as he came down his throat. The tension in his body disintegrated, his hands dropping to rest on Brian's shoulders, and he felt himself steadied by Brian's hands on his hips.

***

Brian stood, suit slightly rumpled, hair a bit askew, but looking entirely too put together for Justin's liking when he stood, completely naked, in the middle of Vanguard. Brian poked his tongue in his cheek, "Taylor, this behavior is completely inappropriate in a workplace environment."

Justin smacked him on the chest and pulled his sweater over his head as Brian thoughtfully tucked him back into his pants and zipped him back up.

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin as they exited the building, considering he'd just blown him in the art department, it didn't seem like much of a risk.


End file.
